Welcome Home, Rosemary
by werideforjustice
Summary: Rebecca and her son await the arrival of Dan and his brother. After a long journey set out to capture Butch Cavendish and hang him in Colby, he brings along a surprise: Rebecca's sister, Rosemary, who left for the city. Rebecca hasn't seen Rosemary in so many years. Her arrival starts out not according to plan and it is up to two men to rescue her and bring her home safely.
1. The Arrival

April 8, 1869

Latham Cole, the railroad tycoon of Colby, has made many outstanding achievements. Contributing so much to the transcontinental railroad, he has made transportation more convenient for those and is destined to make the railroad run from Colby, Texas to San Francisco, California. All connected by iron rail. He was seen as a man of great gratitude, but what people didn't know, was that behind all this, he secretly meant to take advantage of so many railroad workers to build the iron track many miles wide to deliver silver to San Francisco in hopes of gaining riches beyond riches. In Texas, silver wasn't valuable, but it definitely was in San Francisco. And little did anyone suspect as well, that this man fought alongside Butch Cavendish.

To everyone in Colby, Cavendish was the most notorious outlaw. He was an Indian killer and robber who is to be hanged for his crimes. Nobody would've known that behind Latham's smile, that there was a plan. You see, many years back, Latham and Butch found silver somewhere in the desert and have kept it a secret from everyone. Now they have been planning and plotting to take a train to San Francisco to become rich, but Latham wasn't only going to take the silver to San Francisco with him. He has set his eyes on Rebecca Reid, the head ranger's wife. Although he knows she is married with a son, Danny, he can't help but see her and flirt. She was strikingly beautiful, but very plain. A typical frontierswoman who spent her days wasting away at home while she waits for her husband, Dan, to come home from catching outlaws. She doesn't do much when he's away fighting crime, but she tends to walk around town to get out. She held Danny's hand as they both walked into town from their ranch. "Your daddy's coming home, Danny." She said with a smile. Danny smiled back as he held his mother's hand. As they approached town, she noticed Latham was conversing with other railroad tycoons and that's when her smile faded. She knew Latham liked her. She starting walking slow paced. "Why are you walking so slow, mama?" Rebecca looked at Latham and that's when Latham spotted her. He shook hands with one of the railroad tycoons and then left. Rebecca headed for the railroad platform to greet her husband from a long journey. She got there and saw the train coming in. Dan was the first one to get off the train. That's when Rebecca let go of Danny's hand and hugged her husband. "It's good to see you, Dan." She kissed him. "I brought a little surprise for you as well, Rebecca. I passed by the city on the way back." His head turned towards the train and out came Rebecca's sister, whom she hasn't seen in years. Rebecca cupped her mouth. Her sister moved into the city years ago. "Hi Rebecca." Rosemary said. Rebecca gave her a sister a big hug as she set down her bags. "I've missed you." "I've missed you too." After they embraced, Rebecca held her sister's face. "Look at you. My baby sister is all grown up now." Rosemary smiled. She had long, brunette hair like Rebecca's and had light blue eyes. Rosemary had left Colby before Dan and Rebecca had a child so she has never seen her nephew. She looked at Danny, then looked back at Rebecca. "Is this your son?" she smiled. "Yes, this is Danny. He's 9." She started to tear up. All these years, she's never seen her nephew. She knelt down to look at him. "Hi. I'm your Aunt Rosemary." Danny smiled and gave her a hug. She looked up at Rebecca. "I'm sorry I haven't written to you after all these years, Rebecca." Rebecca smiled. "It's fine, Rose. I'm just glad that you're here." Rosemary smiled. "Where's John?" she asked Dan. "Oh he's coming home too. Next train. He's coming back from Law School in the city." "Well, good for him." She smiled. Latham showed up at the train station. Rebecca turned her face. "Mr. Cole." Dan said with a tip of his hat. Everybody, but Rebecca, looked at Latham. "Dan, it's good to have you home again from jailing that Butch Cavendish." He said shaking Dan's hand. That's when Rosemary stood up. "Butch Cavendish?" Latham looked at her. "And who may you be, miss?" "Oh. I'm Rebecca's sister, Rosemary. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?" "Cole." He said with a tip of his hat. "Mr. Cole." She said with a faint grin. "May I ask again, who is Butch Cavendish?" "Oh. Only the meanest and ruthless of outlaws. He's done the whole nine yards from robbing to killing." "My, he sounds awful." "He indeed is. But we're hanging him at sunrise. Right now he's on his way here on the next train." Rosemary gasped. "That's the same train John is on!" "Now don't you worry, miss, he is chained up in the back cargo. He won't be able to kill anybody on the train." "Good. He sounds like someone I wouldn't want to be next to." The train was now in sight coming from the city and from the county jail. Rebecca heard the train horn. "Looks like our criminal is almost here."


	2. The Man with the Scarred Face

Dan said putting his hat on. "John…" Rebecca said to herself for she hasn't seen him in so many years as well. The train came closer to the platform and came to a complete stop. Passengers got off the train onto the platform and into Colby. The little family anxiously waiting for John to get off the train. Finally, John got off with his bags and a new suit. "Brother!" Dan saw John. It's been 8 years since they've seen each other. John put down his bags and gave his brother a long embrace. "It's good to see you again, Dan." He noticed his Texas Ranger badge. "Ranger? Look at you!" He said with a smile. "And you look at you! A lawyer!" Dan said with a laugh. "It's good to be home." He noticed Rebecca. He paused for awhile staring at her. "My, look at you. Rebecca…" He approached her. He gave her a hug. Then he turned towards Danny. "Danny! I haven't seen you since you couldn't walk! You're practically a man now!" he said as he laughed. He saw Rosemary. "My stars and garters, is that you Rosemary?" "Hello, John. I just got off from the previous train along with your brother." He hugged her too. "The whole family is here." "Welcome home, son." Latham said as he shook John's hand. "How was law school?" "It was good." The last person to get off the train completely was Butch Cavendish and two lawmen. Everybody stood quiet. "That's the bastard." Latham said. Rebecca and Rosemary stood frozen when they saw the face of the outlaw. Rosemary put her hand on her lips. Butch was chained up not saying a single word. "Here's your man." One of the lawmen said to Dan. Dan approached Butch. He smiled and laughed. "Your days of killing are over, Cavendish." Butch looked straight at Dan and smiled a devious smile. "I'm going to take this man into jail until sunrise." Dan said as he led the lawmen and Butch to the jail. "I'll be home in a bit, Rebecca." As Butch walked following Dan, he looked at Rosemary and that's when she froze. "Keep moving, Cavendish!" One of the lawmen said as he pushed Cavendish to walk faster. Out of sight and into the jail, the town was safe from Cavendish's harm. "His lip. It's all corrupted." She said as she felt her lip. "Corrupted face, corrupted soul." Latham said with a grin. "Well, I better be off. I have to check what's going on with our railroad expenses. Until next time. Dan, Rosemary, Danny, John…Rebecca." He said with a tip of his hat and left. "Do you need help carrying your bags?" "Yes, please." Rosemary said as she handed one of her bags to Rebecca. "I'll take care of that." Dan said as he reached for her bag. They all left the platform when all of a sudden a gun shot was made. Rebecca reached for Danny and ran inside one of the stores. Rosemary stayed close to John as Dan took out his gun to find out who made the shot. The two lawmen who took Cavendish into jail were running towards Dan. "He broke loose!" "Who?" "Cavendish! Butch Cavendish!" "Damnit! You weren't watching him?!" "We just turned our head a second and just like that he broke loose!" All of a sudden, a gang of outlaws raided the town. Everybody in Colby ran for cover as multiple gun shots were made. John and Rosemary hid inside the same store as Rebecca and Danny as Dan and the lawmen tried to get Cavendish. But it was too late. The gang belonged to Cavendish hence their name, "The Cavendish Gang". It was pre-planned that the gang go and save their boss from being hanged. He saw Cavendish riding on his horse laughing and free of chains. He rode up next to Dan. "Looks like you didn't win this time, chancellor!" He said shooting a bullet at Dan only giving him a wound. Dan fell to the ground as Rebecca saw this, she ran out of the store. "Dan!" she yelled. She fell to his side. Rosemary, John, and Danny were looking outside the store, but then decided to come out to Dan's aide. Rebecca took a piece of cloth from her dress and wrapped it around Dan's arm where the gun shot was made. John looked at Cavendish with anger. "You!" He pulled Cavendish down from his horse and laid him on ground. He punched Cavendish's face. "What the hell's wrong with you huh?" Rosemary held Danny behind John. Cavendish looked at John with a devious smile. "Everything." He looked at Rosemary who then held Danny real close. "Who's that piece of calico?" John looked at Rosemary. "You have no business knowing who she is. Now I'm going to take you to jail and by God, we will hang you tomorrow morning. And we will make sure your gang doesn't come after you again so you can-" Butch grabbed John's neck and threw him to the ground and pulled out his gun. He got up and pointed it at John. Rosemary was behind Butch along with Danny. She stood still. Rebecca had taken Dan to the side to heal him. Rebecca paused to look at what was going on between Butch and John. She stood still as Dan was in pain. Rosemary thought it would be safer if Danny was with his mother and father, so she slowly walked away towards Dan and Rebecca. Butch pointed his gun at her as he noticed her attempt to walk away. "Stay where you're at." "I must give their son back to them." She turned her head towards Dan and Rebecca. "Then let him walk to them himself." Rosemary was confused. She looked at Danny. "Go." She said as she gave Danny a little push indicating him to go to his parents. He walked slowly towards his parents until he actually got to them and that's when he cradled in his mother's arms. "He's gonna kill Aunt Rosemary. I know he will, mama." Rebecca froze. Butch told John to "Get up and get out before I shoot you!" John got up and walked over to Danny, Dan, and Rebecca. Danny crying because he was scared. Only Rosemary stood next to Butch whom Butch now turned to putting his gun away. He stared at her for a moment and then grabbed her. Rosemary screamed. That's when Rebecca grew scared for her sister. John got up and tried to protect her, but that was when Butch pulled his gun out again. "You try and I will shoot you." John backed off. Rosemary didn't expect her journey to Colby to start off like this. Butch kept holding his gun up. "Get on the horse!" She listened to him. Butch got on next sitting behind her. "Adios!" he said as he belted a laugh and ran off with her on his horse along with his gang. This took Rebecca, Dan, and John by surprise because it was so quick. Rebecca ran after her sister. "Rosemary!" she cried. She got to her knees. He cupped her face as she cried. "She just got home. And now she's gone." That's when John said, "Not for long."


	3. Bring Her Home

Rosemary was full of terror. She had been with the Cavendish gang for days and days. She was beaten up. She hasn't been in the country side since she left. She looked back at Butch who was now riding with his gang. Tears falling down her face. She didn't know what would happen to her. No help came for her. She felt Butch's head on her shoulder and that's when she turned her head a bit. He then put his arms around her waist. She grabbed his hands and tried to pull them away from her waist, but he held on. At first, she thought it was because he was slipping off the horse, but then she felt his chest on her back and his lips on her neck. She also noticed him smelling her hair. That's when she knew that he was perfectly stable on the horse. He yelled, "Stop!" and him and the rest of the gang members came to a halt. "We'll camp here for the night." He said in a harsh tone. His voice was fierce. He got off the horse and then grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled her down making her fall to the floor. Him and his gang laughed. They seemed like the type of men who mistreated women. She injured her leg on the way down. She grasped her leg. A little bit of blood present. Butch knelt down to her face. He wiped his hand over her bloody knee and licked his fingers. Rosemary wasn't aware he was a cannibal. "You know why I took you?" Rosemary couldn't look at his face because his face was so corrupted. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he slapped her face. His gang laughed. She didn't look at him. "Oh, so you want to be like that now huh?" He said with his smirk. He grabbed her face close to his. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Her face was hurting cause his grasp was strong. His eyes motioned towards her neck and then a little lower. Her dress revealed her shoulders, but her dress had been loosened throughout her journey with them so a little bit of her chest was visible to Butch. He smiled. "It's been days since we've had you. What's your name?" She didn't reply. Butch grew angry. "Did you hear me?" No reply. "What's your name?" he yelled at her. She then opened her mouth and faintly said, "Rosemary…" "What?" Butch didn't hear her. "Rosemary." She spoke up. "Rosemary?" She nodded. "Pretty. Well, _Rosemary_, a gal like you, ought to be worth my time." She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked . He looked at her chest. Then back up at her eyes. She looked down at her chest then back at him with her eyes widened. "You know exactly what I mean." And then he looked at his gang and then smiled at her and every single one of them closed in on her. Next thing you know, Rosemary was raped.

When they were done with her, they left her on the ground with her dress torn up. She cried and cried and cried. Butch wiping his lips with his sleeve. She held herself because she was traumatized. Butch put his belt back on and sat down next to her where she turned away from him. He tried to kiss her again, but she got up and looked at him dead in the eye. He grabbed her dress pulling her down next to him. Her hands on his chest as her face was next to his. "You really are a ruthless outlaw." She spat in his face. He used his neck handkerchief to wipe it away. He smiled then pushed her away to the ground. She hit her head on one of the rocks. He got up then kicked her. She screamed. "You're worthless." He kicked her again. She screamed. That's when she saw a man, but he was wearing a mask and was accompanied by an Indian. "Don't. kick. the girl." Butch looked up at the man before he was about to kick Rosemary again. "What's with the mask?" Butch and his gang laughed. "Too afraid to show your face?" "No. I'm here to help this poor woman." She didn't know who he was. Until he winked at her and that's when she knew it was John. She recognized his eyes. She smiled. "What business do you have with this woman?" "Every bit of business. She's my family." Butch looked at her. Then he pointed his gun at her and shot her in the arm. John then pointed his gun at Cavendish. She was screaming on the floor. Bruised up, crying along with a torn up dress. John kept pointing his gun at Cavendish as he slowly got to Rosemary's height. "What did they do to you?" he said with a concerned look. She couldn't speak. Butch smiled. "We took _real_ good care of her." John looked at Butch and then back at Rosemary. "She was good while it lasted." John picked up what he was trying to say. He figured out that they had sexually abused her, mentally abused her, and physically abused her. That's when John was outraged. "Tonto, take care of Rosemary while I finish this bastard." Tonto nodded his head and walked over to Rosemary. "Everything okay?" She faintly nodded her head. John pulled up his sleeves. "I'm going to take you in for justice, but first…" He held his hands up in fists ready to punch the living lights out of Cavendish. "Finish Wendigo, kemosabe." Tonto said. Butch laughed. "So this is your knight in shining armor?" He looked over at Tonto. "A ranger with a mask and an Indian." He laughed again. "You really _are_ worthless." He said to Rosemary. That's when John punched him over and over again. "You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." Each syllable, he punched him. Butch's face now bloody and his nose broken. Cavendish still smiling. John finally cuffed Cavendish. "Tonto, please carry her on your horse." Tonto nodded. He carried her slowly for she was in pain and put her on his horse slowly. Tonto got on his horse. John tied Cavendish to the back of his horse. John got on his horse. They rode back off to Colby, Texas.

When they got back there, John arrived to Dan's ranch where he saw Rebecca on the front porch. She got up and saw Rosemary all beaten up. She cupped her hands and ran to her. "Rosemary?" she was crying. "Thank you John for bringing her back." She looked back at Rosemary. "Who did this to you?" She saw Cavendish. "Was it him?" she looked at Butch. John got down from his horse and went to Rebecca to hug her. "Who did this to her John? I want names." John paused for a moment because what he was about to tell her would make her extremely upset. "Rebecca, she was… raped." Rebecca fell to the floor. "And physically beaten and possibly emotionally abused." John paused. "And it was all done by…him and his gang." He pointed at Butch. That's when Rebecca got furious. She was steaming with anger. She attempted to set him straight, but that's when John held her back. "No, Rebecca. Don't. I'm taking him in for justice." Rebecca still wanted Cavendish to get a piece of her mind. Danny and Dan came out of the house and that's when Dan went over to John. "You got Cavendish?" "Alive, yes." John said. "Perfect. He didn't think he would get away easy without getting hanged. Thank you for bringing home my sister-in-law." He shook his brother's hand. Dawn arose. "And as for you Cavendish. It's hanging time." He grabbed the rope that was tied to Cavendish's hands. "I'll be back. I just need do what needs to be done. Come on, you bastard." He dragged Cavendish towards the sunset leading the outlaw to his ending. "Wendigo gone now, kemosabe." Tonto said as he looked onto the horizon. John looked at Tonto. "Yes. He's gone now."


End file.
